The Glitch Effect 6: Maximum Ride
by Piece Bot
Summary: In the last story Vanellope had some crazy visions about six bird kids. Sound familiar? This is when Vanellope meets Max's Flock.
1. Bumpy Landing

**Title: The Glitch Effect 6: Maximum Ride**

**Chapter 21: Bumpy Landing**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR WRECK-IT RALPH. MAXIMUM RIDE BELONGS TO JAMES PATTERSON AND WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

**A/N: I welcome thee/to a story about Vanellope. I hope that this/will have a real twist. So turn the page/while I set the stage. [That was my attempt at rhyming.]**

* * *

Thud. Vanellope landed in a lush-green meadow. 'This looks like the meadow I landed in back in Ponyville.' She looked around and sure enough, there was skid marks that looked like they were made by the tyres on her kart. She followed them and bumped into something.

**A few minutes earlier …**

**Max's POV**

"Max, I think we're not alone." I turned around and saw Angel pointing to something in the distance. Even with our raptor vision it was still a distant speck.  
"Guys, turn around, slowly and get ready to run." I had no idea if it was a pack of Erasers or even one but I wasn't taking any chances. I turned around to catch up with my flock but then something bumped into me.

"Ouch." I rubbed my bruised leg and turned back around. There was a 17-year-old girl, not much taller than me.

"Watch where you're going!" I didn't mean to shout, it just came naturally. Besides, I wasn't taking any chances, even if she was a girl.

"Hang on, my name is Vanellope and I had these weird visions about six bird kids …" She trailed off as she looked at our stunned faces.

"Oh my God, you are the six kids in my visions."

"_Max, she's telling the truth._" I believed Angel.

"Hmm, if you are what you say you are then come with us." I was just about to take off when it hit me. She can't fly. Well it looks like we're grounded. I looked back to where Vanellope was and a bat was there instead.

"Huh?"

"Is the sun coming up any time soon?" She asked me. I looked over to the west, no sun there. I then looked over to the east, no sun there either. I shook my head.

"Good." She then flew up, which caused my flock and I to fly up with her. We flew through the clouds.  
"Where did you come from?" I asked Vanellope.

"A video game called _Sugar Rush Speedway_." I nearly fell out of the sky when she said that.

"Do you have any special powers besides being able to turn into a bat?"  
"Let me think, I can walk on any surface, except for water, I can glitch and that's about it." We arrived at our current house. It was nothing special. We alighted down and went inside. I gave her a classic house tour. I showed her where the bathroom is, where the kitchen is and most important, where her room is. I took her back to the lounge room and everyone was, well, lounging about.

"A ten hut!" they all snapped to attention, except for Fang. He still sat down on the couch.

"Fang …" My voice sounded cold. He didn't even flinch.

"Yeah Max?"

"Why aren't you standing up?"

"Because I don't like to." Fang was clutching his sides, trying not to laugh. I looked around the room and everyone else was doing the same thing.

"GAZZY!"

'I'm sorry Max I can't help myself." He then burst out laughing.  
"Quit laughing and sit back down." Everyone seated themselves back down in their respective chairs. "Vanellope, I want to ask you something,"

"Shoot."

"You said that you can glitch, why is that?"  
"My programming was a incomplete and I've stuck like this since as long as I can remember. Want me to show you?" We all nodded. She took a deep breath and exploded into a bunch of tiny blue pixels. We then saw the pixels zip around the room, Vanellope reappearing every time the pixels stopped. Eventually, she stopped back at where she started.  
"WOW!" Gazzy was over the moon with excitement.

"This may sound weird but can I touch you? I have this power that lets me examine technology and such."

"I have no qualms about it." Nudge then touched her forehead and she went spastic. When she finally stopped she panted.

"That was a rush. Whatever she is, she's not human." A thing came flying through the window.  
"Max … that's a grenade."

"EVERYONE OUT!" We all flew out but Total was still inside. I could hear him yelping for help.

"NO! TOTA -!" Angel's screams were cut short as the grenade exploded, and the whole house got evaporated, along with Total.

* * *

**Seriously exciting stuff! Anyway I want people to vote on my poll about where Vanellope will go after she visited the comedic duo Tom and Jerry.**


	2. Grievance

**Chapter 22:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR WRECK-IT RALPH. MAXIMUM RIDE BELONGS TO JAMES PATTERSON. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

**A/N: I need people to vote on my poll. PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**A/N 2: This chapter contains HUGE spoilers from Maximum Ride's final book Never More.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

Angel was sobbing into my arms after the grenade basically vaporised the house and everything around it in a ten metre radius. Including Total. I would hate to think how Akila would take it. She'd probably be yapping all over the place. Even though I wouldn't miss Total's talking I couldn't stand to see my little girl cry.  
"Angel, you okay?" I asked her. She nodded but she couldn't stop the tears. I held her to my chest and rocked back and forth.

"Where do you think that grenade could have come from?" I heard Gazzy asking Iggy.

"Don't know. Erasers?"

"No it can't be Erasers, it can't be Flyboys, it could Dr. Gunther-Hagen."  
"What? No it can't be. Possibly Max II, she'd go to these sort of lengths. Or maybe even Jeb. He's tried to kill Max before."

"LOOK!" Nudge pointed to something in the sky. I looked up and I saw something there. I automatically zoomed in and my mouth fell open.

"Max? What is it."

"It's Dylan."  
"WHAT?!"

"Wait a minute, who are Erasers, who are Flyboys and who is Dylan?" I totally forgot that Vanellope was here. I saw Nudge think for a minute.

"Wolf/human hybrids. Flying robots and Max's perfect other half." I glowered at Nudge when she said that. She gave an apologetic shrug.  
"Where are the Erasers at the moment?" She was inquisitive. I'll give her that.  
"No-one knows at the moment." I told her.

"Yeah, apparently all of the Erasers have _expired_ or something like that." That's right, leave it to Fang to stand up for me.

"What are Flyboys?"

"Flyboys are flying robot which Max dubs 'Flyboys' apparently, they've been taken offline." I heard Iggy say. Angel's little body stopped being wracked by her sobs.  
"You all better now?" I asked Angel quietly. She nodded and got up.

**Angel's POV**

I could hear Dylan's thoughts even from where I was standing. "_Damn. The grenade didn't work. Suppose I'll have to go kill him by hand._"

"Max … Dylan wants to kill someone, although I don't know who." I told her quietly. I felt her tense up. I walked away and saw Max fly up towards Dylan. Everyone else saw it as well.

**Max's POV**

I shook my wings out and took off. Upward, downward, upward and so on as I flapped up to meet Dylan.

"Max …"

"Who are you trying to kill?"

"Max, you don't understand, it's for your own good."

"I'll tell you what I don't understand. What I don't understand is why you want to kill whoever it is you want to kill." Dang. That sounded lame even for me.

"I have to kill Fang." He said it so quietly I must have misheard him.

"Sorry, did you just say you 'have to kill Fang'?" He nodded. I was so shocked I nearly dropped out of the sky like a bomb. "Why do you 'have' to kill Fang?"

"I'm sorry Max I can't tell you." With that he flew down towards the flock, my flock. I surged after him and punched him right in the face. He spiralled down to the ground, a trail of blood was left from his bloody, broken nose. I heard a collective gasp.

"Max … why did you just punch him?"

"You would know if you asked the traitor." Vanellope picked him up and took him to somewhere. I don't know where she went.

**Normal POV**

Vanellope picked up Dylan's light-weight body and glitched him to a vet. More specifically, to Dr. Martinez. While everyone was wondering where the grenade came from, she quietly conversed with Angel via telepathy and Angel told her what happened up until she fell into the meadow. She was at Dr. Martinez's house and she knocked on the door. Dylan was getting heavy. A 13-year-old girl opened the door.  
"Hello, are you here to see my mum?" Vanellope nodded and the girl disappeared inside the house to fetch her mum.  
"Are you Dr. Martinez?"  
"I am."

"This boy needs help. He's with Maximum Ride."

"Oh, oh I see. Bring him in then." Vanellope took Dylan in to be treated.  
"I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" Vanellope was used to people not seeing her before. After all she did come from a video game.  
"My name is Michelle Hicker." Vanellope made up a name on the spot. She doesn't know why she made up the name, she just thought it would be safer.  
"Well Michelle, thanks for bringing Dylan here. I'll go treat him. Dr. Martinez took Dylan away and put him in the bathroom so that she could clean up his nose better.

She washed the blood off and it looked like his nose was bent sideways. 'That must have been some punch.'  
"Ella, can you go get the First-Aid kit please?" Ella walked out of the bathroom to get the kit. She tried to straighten his nose as best she could and she wrapped it up heavily in two rolls worth of bandages. Martinez walked back out and gave Dylan back to Michelle. "His nose may be a little crooked but that's what you get from messing with some goons." Vanellope thanked her and walked back out the front door. She hid in the forest at the edge of Dr. Martinez's house and glitched back to where Max and the flock were.

**Max's POV**

"Where did you go?" I asked Vanellope.

"I thought he needed cleaning up so I went to get Dylan fixed up at Dr. Martinez's place. His nose will be crooked though." I smiled in satisfaction. At least there'll be an imperfection in that oh-so-perfect face.

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Vanellope Takes Her Leave

**Chapter 23: Vanellope Takes Her Leave.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR WRECK-IT RALPH. MAXIMUM RIDE BELONGS TO JAMES PATTERSON. WRECK-IT RALPH BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

**A/N: I made a mistake with the poll on my profile. I just changed the question and I thought that it would work like that but it doesn't so I re-did the whole poll. It's got the same question [Where will Vanellope go after she's visited Tom and Jerry?] and the same choices plus a few extra ones so you have to vote again. SORRY!**

* * *

**Max's POV**

I heard Dylan stir. I looked around our temporary hiding place and it was nothing special. Just a cave, some rocks, but it was high up on the side of the cliff. There's no way the Erasers could get us here. Oh right, all the Eraser's had _expired_. Well, all except for my half-brother Ari.  
"Max …?" Dylan quietly asked me a question.

"Yes …"

"Where are we?"  
"We are high up on a cliff in a cave." I face-palmed myself. Why didn't I just tell him we were above the fires of Hell?  
"Have you seen Vanellope anywhere?" I jumped and banged my head on the roof. I hate it when Fang sneaks up on me like that. I shook my head. I was on watch and I thought that Vanellope was sleeping with Angel. I checked where Angel was sleeping and sure enough, Vanellope was missing. I shook the others awake and asked them if they saw Vanellope leave the cave. They all shook their heads no. I then looked back to where Dylan was and he was gone as well. But how can that be? We were just talking …

"Max! Look!" Fang pointed outside and I saw Dylan struggling with a small bat. I zoomed in, thanks to my raptor vision, and I saw that it wasn't any bat, it was Vanellope!

"Gasman, Angel, you stay here. The rest of us are going to find out what's happening." I didn't give them a chance to protest and led the others out of the cave.

**A few minutes earlier …**

**Normal POV**

Vanellope woke up and saw that she was sleeping next to Angel. She quietly got up, trying not to wake Angel up, and turned into a bat. She recently learnt how to do this, thanks to Q showing her hidden vampire potential. She flew out into the night and heard something coming up behind her. She turned back to look at it and Dylan was there. She gave a tiny squeak and flew away, but Dylan was faster. He caught up to her and started to throttle her, threatening to shake her brains out.

**Now that we're caught up to the present …**

**Max's POV**

I caught up to the struggling pair, well Vanellope was struggling more, and thwacked Dylan.

"Ow, what was that for?" He rubbed the side of his head. He was still trying to strangle Vanellope and she couldn't even concentrate to glitch, let alone turn back to human.

"Look at what you're doing!" I pointed to Vanellope. He seemed dumbfound that he was trying to throttle Vanellope. He let her go and she dropped like a stone.  
"Vanellope!" I went supersonic and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. I took her back up and into the cave. I wheeled around to confront Dylan but he was nowhere to be found. Again.

"Did anyone see where Dylan went?" They shook their heads. I laid Vanellope down into the cave, back next to Angel, and resumed my watch. This time, though, I watched out for Dylan as well.

**A few hours later …**

**Normal POV**

Vanellope yawned and stretched. She shook Max awake gently, being careful not to tread in the sun's rays, and told her that she couldn't put the flock in danger.  
"Why?"

"I have this enemy that's part Cy-Bug, part human, and all glitch. Cy-Bugs are creatures that originate from the game _Hero's Duty_. _Hero's Duty_ is a first-person shooter." Max nodded.  
"Well then, don't keep me waiting. Off you go. Don't worry, I'll tell the rest you said good-bye."  
"Phew, good." Vanellope gave a little wave and glitched down the side of the mountain, being careful to stay in the shadows. Vanellope ended up near a mall, in the middle of the desert. She walked inside and found herself next to a pet shop. She had some money with her. She counted it and saw that there was enough to buy a house, and two pets, a pre-furnitured house of course. She looked around and saw a blue cat, with white fur on his belly, face and inside his ears. There was a mouse in there with the cat and they were chasing each other around the cage. The mouse was more brown than orange.

"Miss, may I take these two please?"

"Good, finally someone wants to take them. For you, I'll gladly give them to you for free."  
"Really? But I must pay you something."

"Consider these two being out of my hair as payment."  
"Thank you!" She walked out of the shop and walked out of the mall itself.

"Q!" Q materialised in front of Vanellope.

"Yes … do you want me to take you to a suitable pre-furnitured house?" Vanellope's mouth fell open.

"How did-"

"Doesn't matter. Consider this a favour." He clicked his fingers and vanished from sight. Vanellope heard him click his fingers again and she materialised in front of a house, in a busy neighbourhood. She asked someone where she was and that person told her that she was in Sydney, Australia. She walked in, saw all the furniture, unlocked the cage and the two pets she bought stepped out. Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Well that's it for Maximum Ride for now. Tune in next for The Glitch Effect 7: Tom and Jerry! I need people to vote on my poll please.**


End file.
